Camouflage
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Duo has a few closely guarded secrets now one life changing night causes then all to be revealed
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of violent retching could be heard throughout the two story house. Four of the five pilots were sitting around the kitchen table nursing cups of tea and coffee sharing worried looks for their friend upstairs.

It had started a few weeks ago. Duo had started getting sick for no apparent reason. At first they thought it was just the stomach flu but as the weeks wore on they had started to seriously doubt that theory.

A knock at the door had startled all four from their thoughts and worries. Quatre quickly got up to answered it. Opening the door he smiled at the sight of Sally at the other end waiting patiently, Welcoming her inside the blond had begun to fill her in.

"Thank you for coming Sally. He's been in the bathroom since four this morning. He won't even open the door to let us in." The small blond spoke quietly.

"Don't worry Quatre it going to be alright. I'm certain that it's nothing serio- " She was cut off by a rather large crash emanating from up upstairs

Knowing that there was only one person up that way Sally and Quatre quickly booked it upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Duo. Can you hear me?" Asked Sally as she pounded on the door. "Open up"

She heard a quiet "It's open" come from the other side. Slowly she opened the door and entered after telling Quatre to go back downstairs. Closing the door behind her. The doctor found Duo lying on the cold tiles of the floor near the toilet, soaked in sweat and panting heavily, Hair was out of it's customary braid and was only wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

/No wonder no one was allowed in / Sally thought as she sat down beside the sick pilot "Are you gonna be okay?" The only response she got was a weary nod. "What happened?"

"Was gonna go for a shower. Felt sick, Think I knocked down the shampoo and conditioner."

With a sigh Sally pulled the petite body towards her so that the youth's head was resting on her lap. "As long as you're both okay"

The two women were quiet. The brunette finally calming down. "Are you ready to tell the guys?"

"NO!" Duos hoarse voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

Sally sighed dragging her hands down her face. She and Duo had, had this conversation about a million times but this time it was a bit different. "Duo there's four very worried men down there they deserve to know" Sally tried to reason. "You can't keep hiding this."

"They'll hate me" Duo mumble bangs hiding expressive violet eyes.

"No they won't." the blond said stern but soft. "They're your brothers and lover I'm pretty sure if you tell them your reasons they'll understand" When she got no response she continued on a voice a little softer " The war ended four and a half years ago. There's no more reason to hide. Besides if they can't accept you then they don't deserve you."

There was a long period of silence between the two. The brunette contemplating while the blond just sat there running her fingers through the long chestnut locks.

"Sally?" the quiet voice asked

"Yes hun?"

"Can you be there when I tell them?" Duo asked a little timid "Please"

"If that'll make it easier then yes I can be." Sally replied a small smile on her face.

She had been trying to convince Duo for years now to tell the other pilots her secret. It seems like the former deathscythe pilot was actually listening to her.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up then to your room. Okay?" She asked nudging the youth in her lap "You need some rest."

"Yeah okay" Duo said getting up shakily

Opening the door Sally wrapped a hand around the young pilots waist and began to slowly walk towards the former pilot's room. Once there and settled on the bed Sally handed Duo two bottles.

"Here's youre prescriptions if you need anything else then you know how to contact me. I'll be back on Friday to come and check on you" Sally paused to let the information sink in "Do you want to tell them then?"

Duo nodded as she pulled on a baggy shirt, curling up in her bed. With that Sally left the room and went to the kitchen where the others would be awaiting her. Once she entered the room she was attacked with a barrage of questions.

"Is Duo okay?"

"What was the bang?"

"Whats wrong with him?"

"Jeeze guys give a lady some time to answer" Exclaimed the doctor "Duo is okay. NO you cannot see him yet wait a few hours he's resting right now. I have to run a few tests to see what the problem is okay" Taking a breath she continued "I've given him some medication to take for now. He's sleeping at the moment when he wakes up I suggest giving him some tea. Now I'll be back on Friday."

After the goodbyes Quatre saw her out. Giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek he asked "Will she really be alright?"

Shock settled into Sally's features, only a select few knew that the former deathscythe pilot was a female. Smiling the doctor replied "Yes she will."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Friday rolled around pretty slow for Duo and the others. She hardly left her room in the 6 days it took. The others were as anxious as she was but for other reasons, They wanted to hear the results of the "tests" that sally supposedly took while Duo was anxious about telling the guys her secret.

All five were seated in the living room doing various things to take their mind off of their anxieties. Duo was sitting in one of the plush chairs cup of tea in hand tablet in the other, while Quatre and Trowa were cuddling on the loveseat watching TV. Wufei was on the floor meditating and Heero was on his laptop.

When there was a knock on the door everyone jumped. Heero got up to answer it which was kind of weird considering he tried to avoid answering it whenever possible -in fear of Relena Peacecraft-. He quickly let Dr. Po inside and led her to where everyone was.

When Sally walked in all the blood drained from Duo's face and her heart started beating faster. /This is it I have to tell then I don't wanna do this they're gonna despise me and ask to never be in their lives again./

Almost as if sensing her growing panic Sally placed a cool hand on her shoulder. Looking up into the doctors worried sky blue eyes, Giving the blond a nervous grin Duo let the doctor talk.

"Now I need to speak with Duo first" Sally said turning towards the others "Quatre could you be a dear and make some tea please?"

"Of course Sally" Quatre smiled and quickly untangled himself from his lover and walked off to the kitchen While Duo Silently followed the blond doctor. The Ex-pilot looked confused as they entered the kitchen. Looking warily at the CEO.

"What's up Sal?" The brunette asked when they were seated around the table.

Ignoring the question in favour of asking her own "Quatre when did you figure out Duo was female? Only a few people are supposed to know that"

Duo looked horrified "What?"

Quatre looked down blush on his cheeks "it was probably around 6 months ago when I started having suspicions and I also heard you two talking the other day. I wasn't trying to listen in I swear."

"How the hell have I been suspicious " Duo demanded

"Well not to be rude but I have 29 sisters and you get really moody" the blond trying to sooth his friend.  
"point taken" Duo muttered looking down at the tea the former sandrock pilot set on the table.

"See Duo, You have nothing to worry about Quatre doesn't hate you. Does he? Now come it's time to tell the others." Sally pushed the brunette towards the downstairs bathroom. "Go take off your binder and we'll meet you in the living room."

Duo complied muttering about "Pushy fucking blonds" as she went. Sally chuckled as her and Quatre went back into the living room.

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked.

"He'll be right back" the doctor replied.

"Well where is he?" the former shenlong pilot asked

"I'm right here Wu-man" the girl in question said while walking into the room

"Well what's wrong with you then?" chinese man huffed arms crossed over his chest.

Duo sat beside the doctor taking a deep breath relishing the fact that she could breath without being constrained. "I have something to tell you first."

foot shuffling nervously. "I'm, I'm not actually a male"

Confusion settled over Trowa, Heero and Wufei faces "So you're trans?" asked Trowa quietly.

Duo huffed a laugh "No, but it would be so much easier than explaining this. I've been hiding my gender from you all for years. Only a few people knew this but I am female"

"Why hide?"

"When I lived on L2 before Solo found me I didn't understand why most girl pretended to be boys" taking in a shaky breath Duo continued "The day Solo found me i found out why most kids hide their gender, thankfully Solo stopped them. He explained how it was safer to pretend and well it became a daily part of my life. In the Maxwell church sister Helena and Father Maxwell they tried to get me back into acting and dressing like a girl. The war happened and I ended up reverting back into my ways and Howard found me stowd away on his ship and offered to take me in. I've been pretending ever since. And i've been scared to say anything to you."

"So you've been lying to us all this time?" Wufei demanded while the others thought about what she had told them. "I thought you never lie come on tell us what else have you been lying about"

"What?" uncertainty crossing her features.

"Is your name actually Duo? Are you really from L2 come on what else have you lied about." Yelled the former pilot of shenlong

"Wufei!" scolded Quatre.

"Chang" yelled the doctor

"Fuck you" Seethed the brunette "I told you why i did what I did so why don't you shove that up your ass."

"Calm down" Sally said attempting to sooth the young girl "It's not good in your condition"

"Calm down? No I knew this would happen It always does no matter what. If you would have just let me run and hide when I found out then none of this would have happen." Screamed the angered girl

"They deserved to know" Sally said her voice still calm. "Especially Heero "

That broke Heero out of his stupor "Found out what" he asked annoyance clear in his voice

"She's-" Sally began but ended up getting cut off by Duo

"Don't you dare Sally" Her voice low and menacing before running upstairs slamming the door to her bedroom.

After a few minutes of the silence that had fallen when Duo had left the room Trowa had spoken up "Heero go talk to her."

With a nod of his head and an ice cold death glare thrown at the shenlong pilot. " You ever talk to him-her like that again I will make sure you will not be walking for a long time." That said Heero left going up stairs and towards his girlfriend's room and smiling softly when he saw the cracks in the door.

Raising his fist he knocked "Duo can I come in?"

No answer "I just want to talk"

There was a muffled "It's open" He quickly opened the door stepping in he closed it softly behind him. Her room was full of random objects, pictures, little souvenirs from her trips with howard's sweeps, Hilde and sally along with the other pilots. A desk overflowing with projects, tools, wires, and small scraps of metal. The one he was looking for was roughly throwing things into a duffle.

"Duo can you please look at me?" the messy haired man asked

Duo stayed stubbornly quiet. With a sigh he sat on the bed. She would speak when she wanted to.

"You hate me don't you?" Duo asked quietly "you're gonna tell me that you're disgusted and want me out of your life right?"

"No of course not" protested the darker brunette playing with an edge of a blanket "This new...development doesn't change anything"

"Why not I lied to you and the others for years just like Wufei said " voice hitching Duo stopped packing looking over to her boyfriend."I'm a terrible person"

Standing up the former wing pilot pulled the girl close "It doesn't matter you had your reasons but you're still the same person I fell in love with just because you hide one thing doesn't make you a bad person." Smirking a little he added "Besides you can never be as bad as Relena"

That got Duo to smile she giggled a little as well

"Don't listen to Wufei okay? He's just being an ass" he said hugging her tightly. "You said you have something else to tell us?"

Duo sighed sitting down on her bed motioning for Heero to do the same "You might want to sit."

Silence settled between the couple one waiting while the other thought of how to tell him. "How much do you remember of that night when I dragged you off to some clubs?"

Frowning he answered "No much why?"

"Well first what do you remember"

"We were going off to celebrate the case I just finished, You said you wanted to talk to me about something as well so we went alone." He paused to think for a moment. "You were going to tell me your secret weren't you?"

Duo gave a small nod then motioned for him to continue "We had a few drinks and then went off to the dance floor. We were having fun and then an old friend of yours spotted us. And then it goes blank. Why is this even important?"

"i'll get to that in a minute. For one you have a surprisingly low alcohol tolerance and we both got drunk, you more than me and well we ended up getting a hotel room for the night and well we kinda ended up having sex" Duo said blushing the color of a tomato

"Oh"

"You were drunk off you're knocker and I ended up waking up before you so I had a shower and stuff before you got up and when you woke you asked me what happened last night and i knew that you didn't remember so i didn't mention anything." Heero nodded his head.

"That night had consequences. I should have said something earlier but i'm pregnant."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Heero asked completely dumbfound

"I'm pregnant" Duo repeated

Duo watched as her boyfriend's eyes rolled into the back of his head and drop… in a dead faint right onto the floor.

She tried valiantly to wake the man up to no avail so not knowing what else to do she called for help.

Within seconds Sally, Quatre and Trowa burst into the room. They stood in the doorway with bewildered looks over their faces as they took in the scene inside.

"What the fuck are you guys standing there looking dumb for. Help me get him up!" Duo said a little peeved

As Quatre and Trowa went to go get their friend off the floor and onto the bed, Sally had rushed to Duo's side and demanded to know what had happened.

"I told him and the fucker fainted." Seethed the pregnant brunette "The dude can self-destruct, get shot millions of times, Conquer the zero system, Go without sleep for days and handle Miss bitchcraft but when he learns his girlfriend is pregnant he faints." Ranted Duo

When Quatre heard the last part of Duo's little rant he immediately engulfed the small girl in a big hug.

"Oh Allah that's wonderful Duo congratulations, We need to get a room prepared for the baby. We need to get a crib" the blond said cheerfully

"Quatre?" Duo asked

"And jumpers, toys, car seats"

"Quatre" She said a little louder

"Bottles oh and we can organize a baby shower and"

"QUATRE" yelled Duo

"Yes?" he asked innocently

"Let go" She growled.

"huh?" looking down he saw that he not only picked the petite girl off the floor but also had her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Duo I'm so sorry" He said putting her back on her feet.

"No problem bro" Duo said smoothing down her dress "But please no baby showers." She said as she sat on the chair next to the desk.

On the other side of the room Sally was checking the unconscious wing pilot. "You guys do have medical supplied here right?" she asked

"Yes Sally" Trowa's soft voice flowed behind her "what do you need?"

"Do you have any smelling salts?"

"I believe we do would you like for me to go get them?"

"yes please" The doctor said absentmindedly

"Well that's my cue to leave" Duo said running out of the room leaving two bewildered ex-pilots.

Curiosity got the better of him, Trowa asked "What's with her?" while Quatre just Shrugged his shoulders and left for the requested item.

Sally snickered "When she came into my clinic a few weeks ago she ended up walking into my office right when I knocked a bottle of salts down and the bottle broke. Well it knocked her out for a few hours and then when she woke up her head was spinning like a top. So safe to say she doesn't have the best experience with the stuff."

"Wow I'd run to" Trowa deadpanned causing Sally to giggle.

By the time Quatre came back Sally had stopped laughing allowing her to wake up her *patient*. When the small blond handed her the bottle she warned everyone to stay about a foot away. Uncorking the salt bottle she shoved the thing under the unconscious pilot's nose. The reaction was slow.

"He-She's pregnant!" Heero's eyes were with panic as he processed what was said.

"Heero are you okay?" the blond CEO inquired

Startled eyes turned toward his "audience". "I uh I gotta go" bolting from his girlfriend's room, Heero left the house.

Sally and the two pilots cleaned up the mess that the smelling salts and Heero made then went downstairs for a well-earned cup of tea and coffee.

Walking down the three heard two voices. One sounded confused and the other sounded…well sally didn't really know Peeking around the corner at the end of the stairs that led to the living room she noticed Duo and Wufei sitting comfortably on the couch it was a good thing those two were talking and no one seemed dead yet.

Smiling the three *Spys* Quickly but silently left for the kitchen hoping to get there unnoticed.

...

Duo sighed rubbing her eyes in fatigued the events of the day catching up with her. Walking into the living room she quickly stopped dead in her tracks, there sat Wufei on the couch she left him on looking depressed. Not wanting to deal with him, Duo tried to backtrack up the steps but stopped when he called her name. Turning around she glared at the raven haired man

"What Chang" She snapped

Wufei flinched completely taken back by the glare and tone of the young woman's voice. When Duo used his last name it usually meant either one of two things. One she was completely pissed and ready to rip someone's head off or Two when she was really irritated and stressed out. It was probably both right now.

Wufei swallowed his pride and spoke "I'm sorry" He declared completely sincere "I should not have act the way I had when I had no reason to. You were showing us that you trusted us with a heavily guarded secret and I let you down by saying those things to you" Shakily exhaling " It may sound like an excuse but I just have not had very many good experiences with women In my life, it was quite the shock to find out that one of my best friends were female." Bowing his head Wufei finished his apology "I am really sorry and i hope you can forgive me but if you can't then i understand."  
Duo stood there stunned Wufei had never apologised to her in all the years she knew him. Hell it was drilled into his head to think be that way. But here he was apologizing to her with complete sincerity and even bowing to her.

As Wufei stood straight again Duo flung herself at him giving him a big hug as an acceptance of his apology. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle at you to I didn't really know what I was saying I was just being pissed and hormonal." She said while pulling away from the hug to sit down on the couch "Plus I would be shocked too." she finished with a smile.

Shyly smiling back he sat back down and handed over the cross she had thrown at him. And with a smile she put it on.

"So" the EX-shenlong pilot started curiously "You're not religious so why do you always wear that?"

Unconsciously rubbing at the medium sized cross around her neck Duo hummed "It was a gift from Sister Helena. It use to be hers and well woke up from a nightmare one night. She came to calm me down, told her I was scared and well she handed me this and said to never worry because God is always looking out for me." With a bitter laugh she added "Some help he is."

The silence was uneasy between the two pilots. One reminiscing while the other contemplating. "If there is a God, Then I do not think they would put you through trials you cannot handle."

"Wise words Wu man, Wise words" The two got settled into easy flow of conversation only disturbed by the front door slamming shut.

"What the hell was that" Duo asked putting a hand over her racing heart.

"That would be Heero" Sally called from the kitchen

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 2 AM by the time Heero came back, going immediately to his room looking a little worse for wear slumping against the door. He didn't know what to think or how to feel.

It was a shock finding out that Duo was female but gender didn't matter to him as a demisexual. With a sigh Heero got up deciding to go see if the person filling his thoughts was awake, as she normally would be.

Heero searched her bedroom first but upon finding it empty decided to look else where it wasn't unusual for Duo to be working on something new in the garage. Surprisingly he found her passed out in the living room. Lying on the couch with an arm draped over the edge fingers ghosting on a cover of a book that had fallen on the floor. Her long chestnut hair in a loose braid, her other arm resting on her abdomen as if protecting the small being nestled inside.

On silently feet Heero walked towards the sleeping figure. Crouching down to place the fallen book back onto the table. Gently picking the brunette up he carried her to her room. Heero's plan was to just tuck her in and then go to his own room but that changed when he set Duo on her bed.

"Ro?" Violet eyes slowly opened her voice asked groggy.

"Go back to sleep love, we'll talk in the morning" He whispered petting her head.

"M'kay" she mumbled sleepily closing her eyes. "Stay with me?"

With a nod he climbed into the bed and thought about the day's events. It had been an extremely long day. He'd always wanted a family and never thought he'd live long enough to have one. Sure he thought if Duo had wanted to start a family then they could adopt or use a surrogate mother. But this was even better they could have a child that was a part of both of them.

'I'm gonna be a father' rang inside his head. A slow smile planted firmly in place he pulled the petite girl towards him in a protective embrace. Arms wrapped around her slim waist his cheek nuzzling her soft hair.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear before falling asleep.

...

When Duo awoke the next morning she came face to face with a rather pleasant surprise. Heero was still lying in bed with her and it was past 10AM. His face was completely relaxed making him seem younger than he really was.

With a happy sigh she snuggled deeper into his embrace, relishing the moment. She vaguely registered the hand that was running down her still unbound hair.

"Mmmm feels good Ro" She purred sighing in contentment.

There was a chuckle "that's good"

They cuddled for a few minutes just enjoying each other's warmth and company but as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end" and a very sudden wave of nausea had Duo falling off the bed and running toward the bathroom.

Happy moment finished, Heero got up and went to go take care of his lover. Walking into the bathroom he immediately went to the cupboard grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in water. First task done he calmly walked over to the heaving girl and proceeded to hold her hair and rub her back soothingly.

The dry heaving stopped after a few minutes and Heero immediately passed her the cloth and got up.

"You okay?" he asked while grabbing her a glass of water.

"Yeah just fucking peachy" Her growl muffled by the cloth covering her face as she flopped down onto the cool tiles of the floor.

Kneeling beside the long haired brunette he handed her the cool glass of water "Sit up and drink" he ordered

Grumbling she carefully sat up and complied of what was ordered of her once she was done he helped her up. Duo quickly brushed her teeth then headed downstairs. Shaking his head Heero quickly showered, changed then ran downstairs.

"Duo no!" was heard from the kitchen.

Upon entering Heero was presented with a Wufei Chang being flipped onto the ground by a very smug Duo who then proceeded to sit on his back and pin his wrists between his shoulder blades.

"So Wu ya still think pregnancy makes me weak?" asked the long haired brunette mockingly.

"Dammit Maxwell get the fuck off me" yelled the raven haired man. "It was a joke."

Duo held both of the chinese man's wrists in one hand and put her index finger to her chin tilting her head in a "Thinking" gesture then gave a great big smile and replied with "Nope."

With a puzzled look Heero walked over to Quatre and Trowa-scenes like this weren't unusual- side stepping the two on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Wufei was teasing Duo about being pregnant and how it's going to make her weak and slow." Replied Quatre passing a fresh mug of coffee.

"He-chan would you do me a favor?" Duo asked still sitting on the struggling Wufei.

"Depends on the favor." He replied grabbing a mug of coffee.

"In my work bag are a pair of gundanium handcuffs Howard and I've been working on for preventers and I wanted to get Wufei here to try them out." vilot eyes filled with intent.

Heero debated the request for a minute and then responded with a "Where's your work bag?"

"DAMMIT YUY DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Wufei screeched

"On the chair in front of my desk." Heero set the mug down and side stepped the two "wrestling" on the floor and quickly ran up the steps to fetch the requested item. Walking into Duo's room he went over to the bag on the chair by the desk and started looking for the handcuffs.

While searching he found some pretty interesting stuff in the work bag. A picture of Duo and Howard standing in front of what looked like a newly completed deathscythe grease and oil stains covered their clothes and faces. Another picture but this time it was just Duo who looked around 10 years old and was wearing a pretty black full sleeved dress with a bible in her hand with her braid reaching her mid-back she had a big smile, her violet eyes shining with happiness. A small black box that ended up being a Taser. A prototype for a new gun, some blueprints and a black masquerade mask with violet and silver embroidery and jewels.

Reaching the bottom Heero finally found what he was looking for. A shiny black pair of handcuffs a set of keys attached to it. Hooking them onto his belt he started to put everything back carefully before getting up and walking back to the kitchen where Duo still had Wufei trapped.

Quickly handing the violet eyed girl the handcuffs he watched as Duo took the keys off the cuffs and wrapped them around Wufei's wrists then flipped him onto his back, leaving him on the floor.

Dusting her hands of metaphorical dust she glanced at the stove clock noticing that it was well past 12. "Shit I'm going to be late."

It was almost comical watching the long haired brunette jump over the man on the floor on her mad run to get ready for work.

Once she was gone Quatre looked down at Wufei "You know you could have easily changed the tides on that one."

The ex-shenlong pilot just turned his head staying silent.

 **A/N: Isn't Wufei nice? please review and tell me what you think it give me more inspiration**


	5. Chapter 5

Duo and Heero were sitting in the waiting room of sally's clinic waiting "patiently" for the doctor to call them in. Duo sat on a chair fidgeting slightly, Heero on the other hand was more than a little pale from the journey over.

….

 _"Duo slow the fuck down" Heero yelled gripping the handle above the window._

 _The small powder blue Prius was pushing well to 150 "Cant this gutless wonder go past a buck fifty?" Duo growled_

 _"Jesus fuck slow down we should not be going this fast even in a preventers chase" yelled the short haired burette then added as an afterthought "Your also pregnant"_

 _"NO you don't understand dude I have to PEE!" She yelled at her boyfriend who was freaking out in the passenger seat "IM PREGNANT, HORMONAL AND NEED TO PEE LIKE A GODAM RACE HORSE SO SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A GODDAM WIMP"_

 _Giving up Heero griped the handle in his hand tighter and leaned back "breathe love breath" he muttered under his breath_

 _"I AM Breathing!"_

" _Um Duo?" heero asked looking out the window_

 _"WHAT" she snapped_

 _"Did we want a police escort?"_

 _"No why?" Duo asked skeptically_

 _"Because we have three on our tail"_

 _" Whatever you do Hee-chan don't you dare tell Quatre about this he'd kill me if he finds out I took his car on a high speed chase" hitting the accelerator down the two sped off._

 _It took them ten minutes to loose their "escort" and by the end of it they came to a screeching halt in front of the clinic_

….

When Sally came out she smirked at Heero's fried nerves.

"Getting scared already Heero?"teased the blonde.

Looking up towards the blond doctor Heero gave her one of his famous death glares then watched as Duo stood up to follow the doctor. Standing up as well Heero trailed behind the two females. Upon entering the examination room the short haired brunette studied the small room and its equipment.

In the far corner was a something like an old 80's T.V with a microphone like thing attached. Along the wall closes to the door above the doctor's desk were shelves holding tools such as stethoscopes, mini hammers to test your reflexes, popsicle sticks, thermometers and a jar of candies. On the wall farthest from the door was a exam bed covered with one of those paper sheets that crinkled every time you moved.

Turning toward the long haired girl the blond doctor instructed her to go sit on the bed. As Duo complied with the instructions Sally went to grab the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff off the wall.

Bringing the items over to her patient sally began to check her heart and blood pressure, asking questions every now and again. while Heero sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Okay now that that's over with" Sally said while writing notes on her clipboard " I need you to bring your shirt up a bit and lie on your back."

Doing as asked Duo lifted her shirt up above her abdomen and slowly lied back down the paper crinkling with every movement. Heero watched what Sally was doing with increasing interest as she Brought the old "80's" T.V up close to the bed.

Sally then grabbed a bottle of what looked like styling gel. Turning back to the couple she smiled warmly "this might be a little cold" she warned before smearing the gel on the exposed skin of Duo's abdomen.

Jumping a little at the coldness Duo started to laugh "That tickles" she chuckled.

Smirking at the youth's actions sally set the gel down and picked up the "microphone" like piece. While applying it to the brunette's stomach she watched the screen intently searching for something. When she found what she was looking for she let loose a little hoot of joy and turned the screen to the soon to be parents.

The two stared at the screen looking at the lines and bumps completely confused. Taking out a pen sally started tracing the lines and explaining what they were. "this" she said pointing to a tiny round ball like shape "is your babys head. And this" pointing to a slight curve "is the spine" looking back to the parents- to-be she smiled. Both had a look of aw on their faces.

Freezing the picture and sending it to the printer she informed "it's still early so you can't really see the shape or gender but within a month or two it will become more clear. Releasing her hold on the sound head she gently put it back beside the ultrasound turning it off placing it off to the side to clean later. Grabbing a cloth from the counter sally quickly wiped off the gel and told Duo to sit up and that she could put her shirt down.

Grabbing the ultrasound picture from the printer and looking over her notes. "So everything is looking good. Your blood pressure is a bit low but that's normal. Have you experienced any dizziness, headaches or fainting spells?" When Duo nodded sally continued " things you can do to help is stuff like when you feel faint sit or lay down and don't get up so fast. Any questions?"

Duo thought the information through before shaking her head overwhelmed with what she saw and heard. After scheduling her next appointment Duo whispered a quiet "Thank you" and gave the blond doctor a hug before disappearing through the front doors.

Sally looked toward Heero with a questioning look.

"I think it finally sunk in that this is real." He said as a simple explanation "Duo's lost everyone she's cared about and now she has a family and a child on the way. Its coming as a big shock to her as it was too us now that it's all beginning to sink in"

After that the two quickly said goodbye and heero followed in Duo's foot steps and left towards the car.

"How about I drive back?" an offer which Duo greatfully took. Settling into the passenger seat and leaning her head against the window. Leaning over Heero kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he told her before starting the car.

"I love you to"

 **A/N: wow thank you for the whole one review it really keeps the inspiration coming, it takes less than 5 minutes to write even a simple "good job" or "Its terrible" and hit send. please it gives writers feedback and the courage to write more even if its simply one word review.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Heero drove Duo and himself back to the house Duo couldn't help but think about the day her suspicions had started

… _.._

 _It was a Friday and a fair was in town for a weekend festival, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Sally were all enjoying themselves at the park going on all the different rides. They had just gotten off the strawberries when Duo suddenly turned pale-green and ran off covering her mouth. Looking concerned Sally and Quatre ran after her closely followed by Heero._

 _After stopping outside of the bathrooms Sally knocked on the handicapped door "DUO! YOU IN THERE?" She yelled in question._

 _Conformation given Sally gave the two boys a look that clearly said "wait out here or face hell" and went inside. Locking the door she turned to see Duo hunched over the toilet puking her guts out. Kneeling next to the small brunette she grabbed the long braid and held it outta the way while rubbing soothing circles on the youths back._

 _After a few minutes the dry heaving slowed to a stop and Duo fell back against the wall of the concrete building panting heavily. Grabbing a wad of paper towel and dampening it with water Sally gave it to the ex-pilot as she asked "are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah" Duo mumbled standing up "I don't know what happened. I was fine and then BAM! Nauseous"_

 _"Okay" Sally said with a nod of her head "But it happens again I want you to go lie down on the grass or something okay? It could just be nerves it is almost time for the crash to pass"_

 _"Sure" the ex-pilot said while heading to the door upon exiting she was faced with two very worried ex-pilots._

 _"Are you okay Duo?" the blond asked_

 _"Yup" duo replied putting on a shit eating grin "Don't know what happened back there"_

 _"You could have gotten heat stroke" Quatre suggested "it is pretty hot out here and we haven't eaten or drank anything all day"_

 _Duo thought about it for a minute "Yeah you're right I guess all the excitement made me forget to grab something. So where do you wanna go eat?" she asked the others._

 _They all thought about it for a few minutes then decided to go to a new Japanese restaurant in town called "A me su". It was a short walk from the park to the restaurant which was a good thing because of the heat. Once inside the air conditioned building the four were ushered to an unoccupied table, given menus and drinks were ordered._

 _It wasn't too terribly busy only a quarter of the way full. A little girl and her mom were seated across from them and seemed to be enjoying themselves. While a bunch of businessmen in suits were in a booth close to the entrance drinking beers and sake._

 _When the waiter came back with drinks in hand she asked for everyone's orders._

 _" I would like" started Quatre "the salmon shushi and the chicken salad" Handing the menu back to the waiter._

 _"okay sweet cheeks and you?" she asked pointing at Sally._

 _"Gyoza please" the blond replied_

 _Before the waiter could ask Heero quickly gave his order "yaki undo."_

 _"alright will do and you hun?" she directed towards Duo_

 _"ummm" Duo said looking over the menu " ill have the Edamame beans please."_

 _"all right" She said writing it down "anything else?"_

 _"No thanks" smiled Duo handing over the menus_

 _With a nod of her head the waiter left to place their orders. Turning towards her companions the burnette was meet with shocked expressions._

 _"Is there something on my face?"_

 _"No" Quatre answered_

 _"Then what's up?"_

 _"You feeling alright you usually order four times that much"_

 _"Yeah I'm okay just not hungry"_

 _"You sure?" the blond doctor asked_

" _Ya its probably nerves like you suggested" spoke with a nod of her head Duo went to doodle on her napkin. Ignoring the chatting from her friends and lover._

 _A sudden thought came to her /am I late?/ dropping her pen and pull out her phone calendar and sure enough she was. Turning deathly pale she jumped up knocking her chair down in the process and ran to the bathroom._

 _The three others stopped their chatter immediately when the chair hit the floor to see Duo running to the restrooms a pale and horror splayed across what they could see of her face. Getting up from his seat Heero went to go follow the other brunette only to be stopped by Sally._

 _"I'll go see how he's doing just wait here." She said before running after the girl._

 _The table was silent for a few minutes before Quatre spoke up "Do you think that something's going on?" the small blond asked_

 _Heero shook his head and watched the hall to the restrooms closely._

 _****inside the girls washroom****_

 _Inside sally was looking through the stalls looking for the young adult. Finally finding her in one of the many stalls. Duo was sitting against the wall near the toilet knees against her chest while she held her head in her hands. Fear written across her face while tears welled in her eyes. She was breathing heavily as if she had just ran a marathon._

 _"Duo what's wrong hun?" she asked in a soothing tone while crouching down to the panicking youths level._

 _Horror filled eyes turned towards her and words came out in a rush_

 _"idontknowwhattodoimlateand,andnowheerosgonnahateme"_

 _Blinking at the mesh of words Sally only caught the words "don't know" and "late" but by now tears were streaming down her face and she was hyperventilating. Pulling the girl into a hug she instructed "Duo you need to calm down or you're gonna pass out okay? Take a deep breath hold it and slowly let it out"_

 _Sally sat there rocking the youth while she got herself under control after a few minutes the harsh breathing had stopped and only a few tears were able to escape. Pulling away she asked "you okay now?"_

 _Wiping her tears Duo nodded. "Now_ _ **calmly**_ _tell me what's wrong."_

 _"I'm late" She whispered looking down "and combine that with the nausea and my chest hurting I can barely use my binder anymore. What am I gonna do sally what if I'm, I'm…" she trailed off unable to shake the panic from her voice again._

 _"Want me to take you home?"_

 _Duos head shot up "But what about the crash to pass? Howie and I made a car so that I can drive this year"_

 _Sally thought for a minute "Okay well how about we get our food to go and I take you to my place to watch movies for a little bit?"_

 _"Yeah that sounds good" Then timidly asked "Can we stop at the store for a minute?"_

 _Knowing what Duo wanted to get Sally smile comfortingly "Yeah now go wash your face while I go get our food to go"_

 _Nodding Duo got up stretching her back till it popped and walked over to the sink. As she turned it on Sally slipped out to go tell the others. Walking towards the table she noticed that the food was already there. Stopping a waitress she asked for a few take out boxes._

 _Standing at the end of the table she informed the others that duo wasn't feeling well and that she was gonna take him to her place to rest before heading over to the crash to pass._

 _"Is he still driving?" Winner asked worriedly_

 _Heero snorted at that "Most likely he's been dead set on driving no matter what"_

 _"Yes he will be." Sighed Sally then suggested "why don't you to go meet up with Wufei and Trowa down at the gold dust mall?"_

 _"Yeah that sounds good just call us later so we can know how Duo's feeling" instructed Heero packing Duo's food into a container for him._

 _A few minutes later Duo walked still looking pale. Sally noted that panic was only a small part in her expressive eyes. Walking over to the table silently picking up the packed food. "I guess i'll see ya guys at the finish line?" She asked putting on a hint of a smile and kissing Heero's cheek "thank you Hee-chan"_

 _"You better make sure you get there that's for sure" Smirked Heero_

 _"Just watch out for yourself ok?"_

 _With a nod of her head Duo looked towards Sally. "Ready to go?"_

 _"Yup lead the way" she said walking out the door._

 _Inside sally's car was deathly silent. Duo worrying about all the things that could happen and Sally thinking on how she could help Duo if her condition was true. Stopping at the store Sally nudged Duo signaling her that they were at the destination. "Want me to come in with you?"_

 _The ex-pilot nodded her head and then got out of the car walking over to the entrance. Sally followed locking the doors on her way out. The two females walked through the store aiming for the pharmacy walking along the isles Duo had found that her worries had lessened and that she was ready to face whatever was in store for her._

 _Arriving at the pharmacy section the blond pulled the ex-pilot over to the maternity section looking over all the pregnancy tests brands "what one should I get?"_

 _Looking over the small boxes again sally grabbed a blue and white box "It doesn't really matter what one you get, they're all the same"_

 _Taking the Box from Sally's hand Duo rushed over to the cashier quickly paying and all but running to the car. They both got in the car and went to Sally's apartment the drive took less than 10 minutes._

 _Entering the small one bedroom apartment Duo immediately ran toward the bathroom taking the small shopping bag with her. Walking over to her room Sally quickly changed into something comfier, got a change of clothes for Duo and sat on the couch._

 _15 minutes later the brunette came out of the washroom with her hair down, binder off and mixed emotions splaying across her face._

 _"Well?" Asked the doctor handing over the outfit she got for the youth._

 _Duo mumbled something incoherent and took the clothes handed to her._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"I'm not pregnant" She said a little subdued_

 _"Why so sad about that in the restaurant you were panicking like mad"_

 _With a sigh of frustration Duo flopped bonelessly onto the couch mindful that sally was sitting at end of it and covered her face with her free hand "I don't know" she whined "some part of me was hopping I was and another was praying that I wasn't. I want Heero and I to have a family together but he still doesn't know that I'm actually a girl and how will he and the others react to find out the truth?."_

 _Sally gave a reassuring smile to the troubled girl before telling her to go change while she picks a movie. As soon as Duo came back from changing the two girls settle down to watch "rise of the guardians" it was an old pre colony movie but still managed to lift Duo's mood._

 _By the time they had to go the brunette was her usual happy self and dressed and ready to go kick some ass in the crash-to-pass._

 _Down at the crash to pass Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei were sitting in the pits with Howard they had a the truck's tail gate down and packed with blankets, drinks, food and alcohol. Their spot truly a great one, in the middle far end of the pits you could see every bit of the track. Howard and Duo's car was number 25 it was a small little tempo colored with orange, green, purple and with blue writing that said D, H, S scrap in squiggly lettering._

 _It was about half an hour to the start of the races when the two females joined them in Duo's black Ford F1-50. "Hello Howie" greeted the deathscythe pilot as she jumped out already dressed in her coveralls with her braid tucked in the back._

" _Finally little rat!" exclaimed the older man with a mock scowl "I was worried I would of had to drive this piece of crap"_

" _NO chance old man that car is mine."Chuckling the brunette gave the man a hug. "Hildes not here?"_

" _Unfortunately she didn't want to see you try to kill yourself" chuckled the sweeper "she told me to tell you good luck though"_

" _Awe I always knew she loved me" lowering her truck's tail gate Duo rummaged until she found a helmet, putting it on. "How do I look?"_

 _Quatre laughed "Like you're ready for full fledged combat"_

 _Jumping down from Howards truck Wufei slapped the brunette's shoulder "Get that stupid thing off Maxwell and put on a proper helmet"_

 _Taking off the watermelon half helmet Duo laughed "Oh come on Fei the watermelon is a tradition"_

 _Howard laughed handing her a real helmet "Sure little rat"_

 _The P.A system suddenly crackled to life_ _ **"will cars 18,57,41,36 and 97 all head to the starting line**_

 _"Oh it's starting"_

 _" Thank you captain obvious"_

 _" I think Duo's starting to rub off on you Heero"_

 _"Hey I'm not that bad!"_

" _Hn"_

 _The first round wasn't very exciting only numbers 18 and 57 rammed each other and it wasn't a very good hit either 18 just barely nicking 57. From then on it was like any other race beat each other to the checkered flag. By the end of it number 36 won the first round._

 _5 minutes later the P.A system called cars 79, 6, 25, 88, 47 and 69 to get ready._

" _Well wish me luck"_

 _Heero's eyes were glued to Duo as she got into her car through the window, pulling on her gloves before starting the car driving to the starting line Heero noticed that Howard's and Duo's little car was the most colorful out of all 6 entries in the second round._

 _The minute the non smashable lap was finished it turned into a bloodbath. 79 rammed 69 so hard they spun out and hit number 88. Halfway around the first crash site number 6 was aiming their sights on 25 only to have Duo turn it around on them by slamming on her breaks quickly and performed a pit maneuver successfully smashing 6's front end into a cinder block._

 _By the time the checkered flag raised only 3 out of the 6 cars were running successfully which was 69,25 and 47. Many people were cheering loudly when Duo crossed the finish line first. Heero, Sally, Quatre, Trowa and even Wufei were hollering along with them._

 _When the orange 1969 dodge charger showed up to give Duo her prize the long haired brunette had her helmet off and was sitting on the window ledge. Grinning like a madman._

 _The P.A came on as soon as the cars left the track to congratulate the winners of the 2 rounds and to call for the next round of vehicles._

 _Number 25 pulled back into it's spot next_

" _Hiya babe!" greeted Duo as sat on the window ledge. "Enjoying the show?"_

 _Wrapping his arms around the petite form, pulling her out "Yes. Good job you kicked ass out there." The blue eyed man replied giving her a quick peck on the cheek then releasing her. Only for a hyper active blond to plow her over._

 _"OHMYGODTHATWASJUSTAWESOMEYOUTOTALLYKICKEDASSWHATDIDYOUWIN?" Laughing the long haired pilot patted her friend's back and laughed "Slow down Quat. Now I know how you guys feel when I drink too much coffee."_

 _Blushing Quatre let go and repeated the question. Grinning like an idiot Duo pulled out a princess auto gift card to her family "150 bucks to go blow on tools" All pilots paled at that thought Duo in a shop with dozens of stuff for tinkering was a dangerous thing. Her garage was already filled to the roof with projects that were either finished or completely forgotten and left to gather dust._

 _The same could be said at Howards. He, Duo and Hilde had some pretty weird projects lying around that were either done or half way finished._

 _Trowa turned to Howard "Great job with the car it hardly looks as If it were hit."_

 _Beaming at the compliment the old man just simply smiled his appreciation at the young man in front of him._

 _Settling herself in her boyfriend's lap. Duo grabbed a bag of chips and started munching on them before Sally quickly took them away._

 _"HEY WHAT GIVES?" the brunette exclaimed_

 _"We don't need you nauseous again when you're driving." The blond doctor stated simply "And besides a full stomach will only make it feel worse when your hit"_

 _Grumbling Duo leaned into the embrace that Heero had her in and crossed her arms over her chest. "Meenie"_

 _Laughing at the petite brunette Howard looked at his watch "Hey D looks like it's your turn next."_

 _Sighing Duo quickly kissed Heero._

 _"Good luck Duo" shouted Quatre_

 _"don't die" joked Wufei_

 _"Awww you actually do care Fei" The violet eyed girl teased._

 _"Damn it maxwell my name is Wufei not Fei!" yelled the Asian man as the pilots watched Duo slide back into the car._

 _The truck round was pretty exciting two trucks tag teamed the crystal glass van making it roll onto its side and light up in flames luckily no one was hurt. A fruit Loops truck was running around the track with only one wheel working. So safe to say outta all 10 trucks and vans only 4 managed to keep running._

 _During the final round round everyone was pumped. You could hear crowd cheered on their favorite car/truck and with violent shouts of "HIT THE FUCKER" and "YOU DUMBASS YOU SHOULD HAVE DODGED"_

 _Half way through the round an old green ford smashed into the back of Duo making her fly into the cinder blocks with a loud bang. Howard rushed over to where the ex-pilot crashed to make sure she was all right only to see a monkey wrench fly out of the window and into the pits._

 _Howard started laughing his ass off as he saw Duos pissed expression,A few minutes later Duo sped off aiming for revenge. And what a sweet revenge it was._

 _Maiming 1 car and 2 trucks in the process of getting back at the guy making her slam into the blocks, Duo causing him to fish tail into car number 47 successfully putting it outta commission. 6 minutes later only Duo and a grey van were remaining. Dodging the cars, trucks and vans that were out of the race desperately trying to get the other to crash into something. All of a sudden Duo's back tire blew catching her off guard and flung her into a car on the left. NUmber 25 rolling on impact._

 _The crowd gasped and everyone was silent waiting for a sign that the driver was ok. When there was no sign the last remaining driver stopped so the emergency crew could head over to them. Once the cars were flipped over the crew went to work on the drivers doors on both cars. Howard quickly went to help them._

 _UP in the pits the pilots and Sally stared wide eyed at the wreck preying that the braided girl was alright. When the team working on the other person's car got the door off the blond doctor ran down towards the wreck._

 _When she got there two paramedics were hauling out an unconscious Duo and setting her down on the pavement. Quickly taking control of the situation Sally immediately set to taking the shattered helmet off the long haired pilot. Checking her over the blue eyed doctor ordered the one of the two paramedics to help get the unconscious women to Howards truck._

 _"But ma'am we need to get him to the hospital." Argued medic_

 _"No we don't this driver is fine"_

 _"How do you know that? Are you a doctor?"_

 _Sally glared "yes I am. In fact I'm his doctor and a he is a war veteran i doubt you want to deal with him when he wakes up. Now any more arguments? If not then get him in his pit crews truck" she ordered sternly._

 _Nodding his compliance the men silently picked up the unconscious form and followed the blond towards the pits._

 _Laying her in the backseat of Howard's vehicle sally dismissed the medic and told Howard not to let anyone to look in. Taking off the partially ripped jacket and shirt Sally began to check her ribs and chest area making sure nothing was broken. Glad that Sally had convinced the brunette to forgo the binder. Seeing that nothing was broken the Doctor sat back in the front and waited for her patient to wake up. It didn't take long maybe before a low groan emanated from the back singling that the young girl was waking up._

 _"Why the fuck do I feel like I've been hit by a god damn Leo?"_

 _"Not a gundam" the blond teased "Your tire blew and rolled into another car."_

 _"fuuuuuck" Duo said setting an arm over her eyes_

 _"You might wanna get dressed" stated Sally "And here take these they'll help with the pain."_

 _Accepting the pills and water Duo could only sigh and set about making herself presentable and just in time too. Heero opened the door right as she finished zipping her jacket up._

 _"Hiya Hee-chan how's it hanging?"_

 _"Hn. You alright?" he asked concerned_

 _"Besides a wicked ass headache I'm great. So who won?" inquired the violet eyed one_

 _"No one. The match was postponed so that they could get the broken cars off the track and to see if you and everyone else were alright."_

 _"Nice" she mumbled under her breath. "HEY HOWARD HOWS MY CAR?" she asked as she jumped outta the vehicle_

 _Smirking the older man just replied with "Tires fixed and you got an extra helmet."_

 _"Sweet final round here I come. Do we know who's all in it?"_

 _"Looks like us and numbers 41,87 and 90 are all in."_

 _"Nice looks like some good competition." She said putting the helmet on_

 _"Duo" Started Heero "I don't think you should go back in."_

 _"Why not Heero?"_

 _"You just crashed that why!"_

 _"But I'm fine. See no cuts or bruises" smiled the girl._

 _"I just don't want to see you get hurt again."_

 _"Babe its only 3 cars excluding me so it'll be fine. You better make sure you come give me my victory kiss at the finish line"_

 _"fine just be careful out there ok."_

 _"will do"_

 _ **"will cars numbers 25,41, 87 and 90 please go towards the starting line"**_

 _"looks like I need to kick some ass"_

 _And kick some ass she did but ended up second place thanks to number 90 pinning her to the cinder blocks. Unable to move she just sat back and pouted while the last car won._

 _When Duo was finally able to move she slowly drove towards the pits and smiled at seeing all her family there waiting for her._

 _"Good job little bro"_

 _"Yes excellent job Duo"_

 _"You did good Maxwell. Try not driving like that on the real streets."_

 _"awww why not Fei scared you won't be able to catch me?"_

 _They laughed and sat on the tailgate of Howard's truck as they all shared a few drinks waiting for the crowd to disperse so they could all head home._

 _Walking towards Howard duo gave him a big hug "Thank you Howie."_

 _Wrapping his arms around the small girl "Any time. You did great out there little rat" he said smiling_

 _Smacking his arm she playfully pulled back and smiled at her "father" kissed his cheek and went to catch up to her boyfriend._

" _You do know I'm doing this again next year right?"_

 **A/N: So im just going to explain why the test didnt work. Duo was a L2 street rat and she was a gundam pilot because of all the trainning and the chemicals her body endured messed with the test.**


End file.
